


Regular Sex Between Two Regular People

by tuesday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, M/M, Oviposition, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: "Please lay your eggs in me," Peter blurted out.  Already this was going so well.  Look at that smile on Tony's face.  They always said people who laughed together in bed had a firm, healthy relationship.  Any minute now, the embarrassment would recede, and Peter would laugh, too."'Lay your eggs in me?'  Is this what you picked up in your college relationships?""You're the one who said you wanted weird."





	Regular Sex Between Two Regular People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> Recip, I hope you enjoy this extra gift for the prompt, "please DO lay your eggs in me."
> 
> Content advisories in the end notes.

"Please lay your eggs in me," Peter blurted out. Already this was going so well. Look at that smile on Tony's face. They always said people who laughed together in bed had a firm, healthy relationship. Any minute now, the embarrassment would recede, and Peter would laugh, too.

"'Lay your eggs in me?' Is this what you picked up in your college relationships?"

"You're the one who said you wanted weird." This was going kind of fast, but it had seemed like Tony had wanted that.

"No, I said I wanted whatever you had for me, no matter how weird it was. If eggs do it for you, yeah, sure." Tony brushed a kiss to Peter's jaw. "I'll do whatever you like. If you want, I can pretend I'm, what, some kind of alien or have just come into the world's strangest superpowers."

"I don't need you to pretend anything. I just want regular sex between two regular people."

"And what does regular sex entail?" Tony asked with that almost patronizing expression he got sometimes, like he thought Peter was too cute for words. "Lay it out for me. I'm afraid I can't provide a regular person, but relationships are about compromise."

Right. Fine. Peter could lay it out for him. "I'd like to fuck you."

"Happy to oblige."

"And then—" Peter spread his hands across Tony's hips. "—maybe I could lay _my_ eggs in _you_."

"Sounds good," Tony glibly agreed. Later, much too late for Peter to stop, Tony said, "Wait, I thought you were kidding about the eggs."

"What part of that sounded like I was kidding?" Peter said.

"The part where people don't lay eggs in other people!" Tony put a hand over his face. "Whoever was responsible for your sex ed post-mutation deserves to be fired."

**Author's Note:**

> Content advisories: miscommunication resulting in oviposition.


End file.
